The present relates generally to water coolers and more particularly to an improved valve construction for use in bottled water coolers, drinking fountains and beverage dispensing fountains.
Conventional bottled water coolers usually employ dispensing faucets which have built-in push button actuated valves. The conventional faucet and valve combination typically comprises a downwardly dispensing faucet having an annular valve seat around the periphery of the dispensing port. A valve pad of plastic seals the port when firmly pressed against the valve seat. Conventionally, a metal linkage rod connects the valve pad with a spring-loaded push button disposed on the top of the faucet assembly. The metal linkage is therefore in contact with the water being dispensed and can impart an unwanted taste to the water. In order to ensure that the faucet does not drip, a fairly strong compression spring is required. The compression spring acts through the linkage to press the valve pad firmly onto the valve seat. The resulting valve and faucet assembly therefore requires a considerable degree of force in order to operate, making it unsuitable for use by children or by the handicapped.
Other types of valves may be employed in bottled water cooler, drinking fountain and beverage dispensing applications, although the need for a fairly strong valve spring is a frequently encountered problem, as is the problem of unwanted imparted taste due to the presence of metals and like materials. Metal components are undesirable because they can corrode, they do not readily resist the buildup of mineral deposits, and they can react with other ions in the water.
The present invention provides an economical plastic valve which offers a low actuation force suitable for use by children and handicapped and which does not expose the water to metals or other materials which impart an unwanted taste to the water.
In one embodiment of the invention the low force actuation valve conveys water through a continuous length of tubing. The tubing is supported in a lever arm structure having pilot holes for holding the tubing. The lever arm is snap fit in a valve plate for pivotal movement about a fulcrum point at one end of the lever arm. A bias spring held in place by a plastic spring cage secured to the plate presses the lever arm into contact with the tubing and a wedge-shaped seat area on the lever arm pinches off or occludes the tubing by pressing it into a similar wedge-shaped seat are on the valve plate.
A limit switch supporting mounting bracket may be optionally secured to the spring cage. The mounting bracket holds a limit switch with switch button located so that valve opening movement of the lever arm depresses the limit switch button to actuate the switch.
In another embodiment of the invention a valve pad is encapsulated onto a plastic or rubber coated metal lever arm which is in turn positioned along a radial line of an O-ring seal. The valve pad is positioned at the center of the O-ring seal with the lever arm passing through and eextending radially beyond the O-ring seal by being encapsulated through it. The O-ring seal with associated lever and valve pad assembly is mounted in a valve body with the lever arm extending outwardly. Application of a transverse force upon the lever ar lifts the valve pad away from the valve seat against a spring bias provided by a compression spring disposed in the valve cover. The inlet port includes a serpentine bend which absorbs the turbulent shock force of the incoming water. By breaking the shock force before the water reaches the valve pad, a lighter valve spring can be employed for a more suitable low force actuating valve.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.